Blood, death and deception
by totem
Summary: Piper and Paige pair up as the two follow the trail of blood, death a deception. Going undercover and into the depths of hell literally the two must find out about the big evil…and Paige finds out the real reason why the Elders brought her to the Halliwel
1. Chapter 1

**Blood, death and Deception**

* * *

**Piper and Paige pair up as the two follow the trail of blood, death a deception. Going undercover and into the depths of hell literally the two must find out about the big evil…and Paige finds out the real reason why the Elders brought her to the Halliwell manor…**

**(This evil is bigger than expected…Paige and Piper go undercover and although battle and blood thirst follow them, as they walk along a road un walk prior by any of the ancestors before them they join the underworld and…sisterly bonding is forced upon the two. )**

* * *

Introduction

The morning appeared through the trees that framed the old Victorian manor, the home to the Halliwell sisters that had been passed down through the generations. Many who looked upon this seemingly normal home saw it as it were – the wooden frame seemed strong, architecturally it was sound but behind this front - what was held with in the manor was so much more, so much that others on the outside were blind to.

The light shone through those trees, but it didn't wake here as she had already been laying there through the night, in the darkness looking at the shadows cast by the moon light – yet as the shadows faded and the daylight shone through she knew that she would yet again have to face another day. She lay however unmoved – she didn't want to face another day it was all too much for her. She couldn't deal with having to put on the fake smile, the humour… it was to tiring.

Her hopes were trashed however with a light rap on the door, once then a second time. "I'm asleep" She spoke, tired and detached in thought

"Nice try, Paige we got an emergency meeting be down in ten"

Paige sighed, "Fifteen" She bargained, it was Piper's voice who she heard on the other side. It was still strange for Paige to hear orders been thrown out, and what was even stranger was her listening to the orders. Her new found sisters were something she had to adapt to and that alone was proving difficult.

* * *

"I can only tell you what we know" He spoke, stood in the centre of the living room where Phoebe was lay on the sofa her head in the lap of Piper who was sat at one end and Prue was sat on the arm of the same sofa opposite to Piper.

"Well Honey…" Piper began, "Phoebe was attacked last night so I need to know more than that" She growled a little harshly.

"You were attacked?" All four who were mid conversation turned at the sound of a new voice to the stairs.

"I said ten" Piper shot

"And I said fifteen" Paige smiled back

"and it's now twenty" Prue pointed out, "Sleep okay?" she asked sweetly

"I've slept better but never mind that…Phoebe got attacked?" Paige explained as she walked over to the back of the sofa where she lent over it to look at her sister. It was still odd to refer to them as sisters.

"Last night I was walking home…got jumped by three demons…big ugly guys" Phoebe explained.

"So is this where we all put on the hats and the cloaks and cackle and stuff" Paige said with a gleam in her eye, as she pulled what the sisters had noticed as Paige's trade mark sarcastic pout.

"Well you can if you like but I'm good in what I'm wearing thanks." Prue laughed.

"Guys…look all I know is that what ever this is it is really big and I think that we need to get down there and find out just what's going on" Leo continued.

"Wait, down there?" Prue asked

"Yeah…I mean, a little recon couldn't hurt" Leo spoke

"Err…Honey" Piper said in a tone that more or less screamed out, are you crazy or just stupid, "It could hurt A LOT, I mean…down there, there are demons and in case you have been sleeping on the job the past few years. They aren't too fond of US"

"I'll tell you what I'm not too fond of while we are on that subject … the whole me having to move in here"

"Not now Paige" Prue, Phoebe and Piper all growled

"Listen, hear me out…" Paige said ignoring there scolding, "I have lived alone since I was eighteen, I really don't like having get up calls and that whole waiting up thing you guys do, although it kept me amused for the better part of the what time do you call this speech you could have called thing you guys had going. It's not cute, I'm not a teenager"

Paige looked to the blanch expressions on the faces of her three new found sisters, waiting for a response. She got one, just not what she had expected. "ARE you done with the rambling?" Prue asked

"For now" Paige sighed as she walked around and sat on the arm chair.

"Say hello to been the youngest" Phoebe said with a smile, "It's just too much fun" She added sarcastically.

"Okay, guys I believe my husband and his bosses have a plan to end this recent string of structured attacks so maybe we should hear him out…" Piper spoke

"Then can we sort out the living arrangements?" Paige asked. When she received glares from the two oldest and a humoured smile from Phoebe she decided now was the time to look to her whitelighter.

"They do have a plan, one which by the way I'm not overly happy with" He explained,

"You know I'm sure Phoebe would like her room back" Paige broke in.

Piper looked across at Paige, "Okay, you missy, If I promise to look over the arrangements can you maybe, oh I don't know, shut up about the living arrangements at least until this meetings over"

"Deal" Paige said, she looked to Leo, "Continue" She motioned with her hand letting him know that she had finished.

Prue had to give Paige credit, she was good and she knew just how to play them, especially Piper. The girl had talent, and she would commend her on that later and also let her know that Prue wasn't blind to it.

"So what's this plan?" Phoebe asked, from where she was lay.

"They want recon, and they have a potion thing that will…make you all blind to them down there. They won't know you as the charmed ones…it'll be like your just demons…" Leo explained

"undercover?" Prue asked

"More or less, it'll just kind of give you a new face…they won't look any different just…"

"Leo, they get it" Paige said, "I mean, I'm new at this and I get it, DUDE give them some credit"

"there's a catch" Phoebe said as she sat around looking at Leo, "what's the catch?"

"Wow" Paige said, she looked to Phoebe, "you're good" she congratulated, "how?"

"You learn to read him" Prue explained

"Yeah, when he shuffles his feet and looks to the floor…it usually means… 'sorry honey I got to go'" Piper added. Paige nodded, impressed by her sister, she looked to Leo and studied him.

"So what does the clenching of the fist usually mean…"

"Usually it means that if the newest of his charges doesn't stop encouraging the older charges to be mean to him, he'll orb out and sulk" Prue pointed out.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I'm still in the room?" Leo asked, these were like his sisters...and they were his family. It hurt him to think about what could happen.

The sisters were all laughing; Piper stood up and walked over to her husband. "Oh honey, we're sorry… I promise, we won't be mean anymore…tell us"

"Err, the plan means that only two of you can go down there…and they already know who it's going to be" He explained.

"TWO of us?" Prue asked, "Leo…"

"What two?" Phoebe asked

"Piper and Paige" Leo explained.

Piper stepped back from her husband, "Are they out of there minds?" She asked

"No way are they going down there Leo…no" Prue was adamant.

"What the hell do you mean, ME! I'm a newbie…" Paige added

"Leo, they aren't going" Phoebe said.

Piper however looked into Leo's eyes, "I really think we are" She said

"What, are you crazy…" Prue asked

"not by choice we're not but he hasn't finished yet" Piper explained.

"She's real good" Paige said

"Yeah, I think that's a husband wife thing…she can read his eyes" Phoebe explained

"Yeah either that or they are both crazy" Prue shot.

"If they don't do this then something real bad will happen Prue, I mean it, they need to get recon."

"Well I'll do it" Prue stated

"You can't"

"What, why not?"

"because, you won't take to the potion…look, it has to be Paige and Piper it's the only way."

"and if we don't?" Phoebe asked

"This evil is going to grow, it'll grow and if we don't get the information we won't be able to do it"

"I just wanted to move out the manor" Paige mumbled.

-----

**thanks for reading guys**

**Tell me what you think please**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1 **

"How about we go back to the arguing stages of this?" Paige asked as she stood up in the attic lent on the window sill.

"Don't tempt me" Prue growled from where she was stood in the center of the Attic pacing.

"Paige... we get through this I'll pay to get you a new apartment" Piper said as stood up, "A nice on with a view over the docks and everything"

"I'll hold you to that…problem is I'm thinking your only saying this because you know its suicide" Paige shot, "you know what, I had a nice simple life before all this…I had a pet bird, I had my own space, I could drink all I wanted, and come in as late as I wanted – and I'm just talking about the sister gig I haven't even got to the magic"

"Okay two problems with that statement – one, you don't drink, hello miss recovering alcoholic" Phoebe spoke back

"Hey, I said I could drink all I wanted, there was no one to stop me. Didn't say I did" Paige pointed out.

"Yeah what ever…and second you came looking for us"

"Wrong I came looking for Patti Halliwell…you were just …"

Paige was cut in by Prue "an added bonus" She smiled

"Yeah that as well" Paige mumbled with a sarcastic gleam.

"You ramble when you're nervous huh?" Piper asked from where she was sat, a smile on her face.

"You noticed?" Paige asked her, "And how are you not nervous?"

"Hey, I trust my husband"

"Yeah but do you trust them?" Phoebe asked the question that they were all themselves wondering.

"Phoebe when will you ever learn? I never trust them" Piper explained.

"I don't like this" Prue stated.

"We've been through this…it is the only way" Piper said not giving Prue the chance to get back into this again they had only just finished an argument that lasted over an hour.

Blue orbs floated down into the manor from above, "Hey dude, so what did the big guys say?" Paige asked, "Do I get a new name?"

"Don't mind her" Piper said standing up, "You got the stuff?"

Leo looked from Paige to Piper, "Yeah here, are you sure about this…if you don't want to…"

"Is there another way?" Piper asked, Leo lowered his head because of his lack of answer to her question. He like them all knew this was the only way. They needed to know what was going on down there. "Didn't think so" Piper took the potion.

Paige walked over, "how about code names?" She asked

"Paige you can use your real name, the potion will cloak you…it'll only last for forty eight hours though…"

"Then do I get a different name" She asked

"Okay, Paige quite with the name thing" Prue growled, "What the hell's got into you? You sound like the recovering in your alcoholic was lost"

"Yeah well I feel like it" Paige said as she looked at the potion in her hand. She looked to Piper, "We ready for this?" She asked

"As ever" Piper replied

With a nod Paige unscrewed the lid and smelt it, that alone was making her want to gag. "Dude what's in it?" She asked Leo

"You don't want to know" HE answered smiling.

"I still don't like this" Phoebe said

"I'm with Phoebe" Prue agreed

"We'll be fine, stop worrying. Besides we get into any kind of trouble miss ramble over there will orb us out of there" Piper explained. Although she herself was scared she knew it had to be like this otherwise Leo wouldn't have asked her to.

"Yeah as long as I remember how"

"Not funny Paige" Prue shot

"I'm not joking…at lease I'll die doing something good, got to make up for my teenage years right?" She asked hopeful.

"3…2…1…" With that countdown from Piper, she and Paige both downed what was in the bottle. "Blah" Piper growled as she swallowed the last of it.

"Ugh, god…" Paige was pulling a face and looking at the now empty bottle, "Next time I'll take this in apple flavor" She grumbled. "So do I look any different?" She asked them

"not a bit…" Phoebe replied

"You're kidding me right?" Paige walked over to the mirror, she hadn't changed – not even a little. "You sure this worked Leo?"


End file.
